A Semester With the Sohmas
by Ivythornsword
Summary: Tohru had to leave the Sohma's because Akito says that he'll put ONE of the Sohma's lives at risk. Tohru leaves and by chance ends up returning for a semester...RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Prolog

" Tohru come here." Mrs. Hannah called. She was Tohru's college professor. Tohru approached her.

"Yes?" She asked.  
" You realize you have one more test before I can give you your degree as a doctor. I have found your next assignment"  
"Ok!" Tohru exclaimed happily.  
" You are to work supervised by Mr. Hatori Sohma," Mrs. Hannah said.  
" Are you sure?"  
" Do not question me, Miss Sakura!" She exclaimed.  
" Fine." Tohru said accepting a stack of papers. Then she left the class room.

+  
Flashback

Akito had called Tohru and ordered her to go see him. Tohru walked into the dark room nervously to the person who had not spoken with her for two years. She kneelrd in front of Akito.  
" You must leave the Sohma's." Akito said.  
" But they are my family." Tohru said.  
He laughed. " No they are not and if you do not obey this order I will not be the only one going to die. I could easily slip something in one of the young nieve Sohma"s drinks. Mabe Kisa..." He threatened.  
Tohru felt a sick feeling in her stomach. " What is it you want me to do?" She asked.  
"Change your name, leave Shigure's, and cut off all contact to any of the Sohma's!" He ordered.

End of Flashback

Tohru sat in her apartment. She was packing for her test that would last 18 weeks. Her last semester. She would get paid like a real job, but she would have to live in the Sohma estate.

I did as I was asked the day after Akito spoke to me. Yuki and Kyo were at the store by my request. Shigure had left with Mii to save her from being fired. I packed up and left. That was nine years ago. Tohru thought.

She had kept all the pictures and all the memories of them together and now she was going back after 9 years.  
Well that should do it.She thought turning off the light. Suitecase in hand she left her apartment.

Mrs. Hannah said that Tohru was to meet him at the train station at five. She explained that Tohru would have to introduce herself since she had no picture to give Hatori to find her. Tohru got in her cab.  
" Where to, Miss?" The cab driver asked.  
" Tokyo station." She answered.

Part 1

The cab jerked to a stop as the cab reached the train station. Tohru paid the cab driver and walked toward the entrance where a familiar person stood dressed in a suite and patiently waiting for her without any knowlege of who she was.  
Tohru tried to calm herself as she approached Hatori from behind. She wondered if he'd even recognize her. Her once light brown hair was now dark brown and wavy. Her face had changed very little except her eyes had dimmed in color. She no longer had a childish grin on her face for she was an adult, but she still acted very much the same.  
" Hatori." Tohru said. Hatori turned to face her. He had not changed at all.  
He seemed taken aback. "Miss Sakura or could you be..." He started to say. " It's amazing. You look a lot like an old friend of mine. Forgive my manners. I'm Hatori Sohma." He said.  
"Tohru Sakura." She answered. Mabe it'd be best if he didn't know who I was. I don't want Akito to find out. She thought silently. " Sorry if I'm late"  
" Your on time. Follow me, Miss Sakura." Hatori said. Tohru followed him to his car. He took her things and opened the door for her. Tohru got in the car. Hatori placed her things in the back and got into the car and took a seat beside her.  
The car ride was awkwardly silent. Tohru was the first to speak. "So how long have you been a docter?" She asked. She didn't really know.  
" 14 years since I was 23." He replied.  
" Really? You must have worked really hard to graduate so early." Tohru said.  
" Not really. My father was a docter and he taught me all he knew since I was quite young." He answered in his normal tone. His cell phone rang and he spoke briefly and hung up. " I hope you don't mind starting work before you settle in." He told Tohru.  
" No, why?" Tohru asked.  
" My relative Shigure says he is sick. I must warn you that he probably just wants to meet you because he heard that I'd be getting an assistant who happened to be a woman. I apologize in advance for anything stupid he may say. It may be best if I just handle this." He said.  
Tohru laughed. " No, it's ok. He sounds funny."

They soon pulled in the driveway that was all to familiar to Tohru. It brought many good memories that almost brought tears to her eyes. She held her tears back and put a smile on her face. Hatori opened the door and lead her to the door. He knocked.  
" Come in." Shigure called. Tohru and Hatori walked in.  
Shigure was laying on the couch with a blanket over him, ice pack on his head, and a thermometer in his mouth. Tohru held back a laugh.  
" I must say you've really gone a little over board on this fake illness of yours." Hatori said.  
" Oh. Hari, I'm hurt. How can you say such a thing in front of a nice new docter." He said dramatically.

" Here all you need is in this brief case. This is Shigure Sohma. Shigure, this is Tohru Sakura." Hatori said.  
" What is it that you have a problem with?" Tohru asked.  
" Oh. It's my heart." Shigure said.  
" No, it isn't." Hatori answered.  
" Hari, you spoil all my fun." He whined.  
" Well then what is it?" Tohru asked with a laugh.  
" My throat hurts." He said.  
Tohru smiled. " Well if you have a fever and a sore throat the only possible solution is..." Tohru said as she held out the largest needle in their knowing Shigure would feel better after seeing it.  
" You know suddenly I'm feeling better." Shigure said uncomfortably.  
"That's good." Tohru smiled.  
I could swear she is just like her, but at the same time so much different. Who is she really? Hatori wondered.  
Tohru put the supplies away. " It appears you know Mr. Sohma's actions down to a T." She smiled. It was hard for her to act so calm almost impossible. She had missed her friends. Every one of them. She had even lost contact with Honna and Uo.  
" Well, Hari and I go way back to grade school, middle school, and high school. Oh the fun I had back then." Shigure said.  
" Don't you ever quit." Hatori asked realizing Shigure was obviously clueless to the resemblance between Miss Sakura and Miss Honda.  
Shigure sat up. Since I'm feeling better why don't I show you around town. Well if you don't already know your way." Shigure offered.  
" I'd like that because I haven't been here in years, but I still haven't got settled and Hatori might need my help with..." Tohru started to say.  
" Why don't you go? It'll be easier to live around here if you know your way around? Just as long as Shigure promises to be a gentlemaqn for once." Hatori said.  
Shigure laughed. " Hari, just what are you implying"  
" Really you don't mind? I hope it isn't too much trouble." Tohru said.  
Shigure looked up at Hatori at that comment. He shrugged knowing he realized her similarity finally. " Not at all. I guess I'll meet you at the park at 7:00 pm"  
" Ok!" Shigure jumped up happily. " May I escort you to my car?" Shigure asked.  
"Alright." Tohru answered with a laugh. " Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tohru and Shigure were walking in town. " Wow! I almost forgot all the different things here." Tohru said thoughtfully.

" It is lovely isn't it? Hmm. It helps to be walking with such a lovely young woman. I'm gaining more and more confidence as time goes by." Shigure joked.

Tohru laughed. " You are quite funny." She stopped at this large sign. " I don't recall an arcade here."

" Why don't we go in? You can meet Momiji Sohma." Shigure said.

" Ok." Tohru replied. I hope I can pull this off. I don't want anything bad to happen. Tohru thought.

Shigure opened the door with his normal goofy grin. " Go on in." He said.

" Thank you." Tohru replied walking into the arcade. Shigure followed.

A tall, blonde haired man greeted them. He was quite handsome and Tohru knew exactly who he was, but she tried not to show it.

" Hello Shigure. It's been awhile since I've seen you here." Momiji said.

" Well you see. I'm on a date with Miss Sakura here." He said.

Tohru laughed with a blush across her face. " Oh I wouldn't say it that way."

" Well, hello and welcome to the zodiac arcade. I'm Momiji Sohma." Momiji greeted.

Tohru bowed. " Nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Sakura."

Momiji smiled. " Are you really on a date with Shigure?"

" Well, actually she's staying with Hatori." Shigure said as usual saying things in a different way then they actually are.

" Really? Are you really staying with Hari?" He asked amazed.

" I'm studying to be a doctor and my last assignment is to work supervised by an expert doctor." Tohru explained.

" Oh I see. Shigure played sick so he could meet you." Momiji teased Shigure even though it was completely true. " Hey if your staying with Hari then you should know there are a lot of Sohma's. I hope we can become good friends." Momiji said.

" I'd like that." Tohru replied.

" Well since you're here let's have some fun, ok?" Momiji asked.

" Ok." Tohru replied.

Shigure smiled. " You two have fun." He said.

" Aren't you going to play some games?" Momiji asked.

" I just remembered my poor editor is supposed to come over today and I wouldn't want her to loose her job. Besides what's the fun in that?" Shigure asked with a laugh.

" But I have to meet Hatori at the park at 7 not that I'm not grateful for you showing me around." Tohru said.

" Oh I forgot. Sorry Momiji you'll have to do take her to the park. Bye." Shigure said.

A sweat drop appeared above Tohru and Momiji's heads. " Somehow I get the feeling he did that on purpose." They said in unison.

The two started laughing. " Come on. There's this fun game I'd like to show you." Momiji said pulling her by the hand.

Tohru smiled. He hasn't changed much at all. I missed everyone so much and I finally get to see them again and I can't even tell them who I am. At least this way everyone's safe and I can see them at least some of them. She thought to herself as she was taken to a pinball machine.

5:30 pm.

" How about we go to dinner?" Momiji asked as he closed his arcade up.

" Oh no! I couldn't possibly after you paid for all those games! I don't want to be a burden." Tohru said.

" It'll be my pleasure besides I didn't really pay anything because I am the owner. Plus I haven't gone to dinner with someone in a long time." Momiji said.

" Well, ok." Tohru smiled.

Momiji took her hand and led her to a nice little restaurant. They walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table in the corner.

" Go ahead have anything you like." Momiji offered.

" Ok. Miso soup and two rice balls." Tohru told the waiter.

" All right and for you?" He asked Momiji.

" The same and two hot teas." Momiji said.

" Alright." The waiter replied and walked off.

" Your really nice." Momiji said.

" Thank you. You are too." She replied.

" I used to have a friend, you remind me of her. She had the same first name as you, but she left and I never heard from her again. You wouldn't do that would you?" He asked.

Tohru fell silent realizing that there were some people she really hurt by leaving. She wondered how everyone was all the time and she didn't want to think about how upset they must have been for someone so close to just leave.

Tears rolled down her face.

" Did I make you cry? I'm sorry. Here I was trying to show you a good time. I'm sorry forget I said anything." Momiji said.

" No it's not your fault. I'm fine really. I'm glad your comfortable talking about what's on your mind and I'm glad you gave me such a nice welcome. I'm really having a great time." Tohru said wiping her eyes and smiling at Momiji.

The waiter returned and placed their food on the table. The two ate in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

After dinner Momiji walked Tohru to the park where Hatori was waiting patiently for Tohru.

" Thank you very much for everything. I hope I can make it up to you." Tohru smiled resisting the urge to hug her old friend.

" Your welcome. I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye." Momiji said turning around.

" Bye." Tohru waved. Then she went to Hatori's car. " Sorry I'm late."

" It's ok. I thought Shigure was showing you around." Hatori said pulling out of the parking lot.

" Oh. He did, but then he introduced me to Mr. Momiji Sohma and left. He said something about his editor." Tohru said trying to sound uncertain to what was going on.

" Shigure's a novelist." Hatori explained.

" Oh. I bet that's a fun job." Tohru smiled.

" Indeed." He said driving to the Sohma estate which Tohru noticed had gotten a lot larger.

He soon pulled into the large gate which made Tohru recall the first time she met the Sohma doctor and heard about Kana.

Tohru felt a bit uncomfortable knowing Akito was only a few houses away.

" This is it. " Hatori said No response. " Are you alright?" He asked.

" Huh? Tohru asked.

" You seemed a bit uncomfortable. I apologize if it was something I or one of my family members have said." Hatori sad getting out of the car and opening the door for Tohru.

" No it's nothing anyone said. Everyone I met so far seem really nice. I guess I just have to get used to this new place is all and thank you for allowing me to come here because I really want to be a doctor and a..." Tohru said. " Sorry." Tohru said. She got her suit case out of the trunk and Hatori showed her to the guest house that was newly built and conveniently branched off from where Tohru would work.

Hatori opened the door and gave her the keys. I'm sorry if it's a bit small.." Hatori began to say.

" Not at all. I like it." Tohru said. It was one big room with 3 doors. 1 leading to a closet, another to the bathroom, and another outside.

The room was neatly furnished. A bed in the corner next to a night stand that had a lamp and alarm clock. On the left wall was a couch, lamp and a bookshelf. In front of the couch was a small tv on a stand. In the center of the room was a short dining table. The wall that was ahead of her as she walked in had a line of counters, a sink, cabinents, the refrigerator, and the stove. The right wall had a cmputer sitting on a nice desk wih a lamp and phone. A door was on eiter side of it. The left door the closet and the right the bathroom.

The guest house was a bit small with only 2 front windows on either side of the entrence and to in th back where the kitchen appliances were. It was perfect as far as Tohru was concerned.

" You can start work tomarrow, but I must warn you it's mostly paperwork." He said.

" That's alright. What time would you like me in the office?" She asked.

" 8:30" He replied.

" No problem. So I'll see you tomarow at 8:30 then." Tohru said.

" Alright then. Good night." Hatori said heading towards the door.

" Good night." Tohru replied.

Hatori left. Tohru unpacked her things.

When she was finished she went to bed wondering how the next 18 weeks would be like.

(A.N. Well do you like it? Hate it? I'd like to know. Please review,) 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

Tohru woke up at 1:00 am, tired and nervous. She quickly got ready. She was dressed and had eaten by 1:45 and time seemed really slow. She was worried about how things would work at the Sohma estate.

She decided to walk around. She walked outside. Everything was dark and quiet. Tohru looked around noting what was the same about the estate and what had changed. The estate was larger then before, but there was something else that was different.

Last time Tohru had came here everything was peaceful. There were large gardens and beautiful gates separating Hatori and some other homes from the rest of the estate. Now there was just empty space and no feeling of peace.

Tohru walked along the sidewalk that still had the moonlight shining on it's hard, cool surface. She began walking aimlessly not thinking of where she was going. She just walked trying to escape her troubled mind that held so many memories both good and bad. Then she began to run.

Tohru ran mostly through ally ways and dimly lit areas at the estate until she couldn't go any further. She sat against a wall and cried.

How can I do this? I keep seeing them and I want so much just to hug them and tell them how much I missed them all. Shigure 's funny jokes, Kyo 's temper, Yuki 's kindness, Kisa who was like a little sister, Hiro who always got mad at me, Kagura who was such a good friend, Haru getting lost, Momiji 's laugh and constant smile, Hatori 's seriousness, Ritsu's apologies, and Ayame always trying to get closer to his brother. Mom, what would you do? Tohru thought criying in her arms.

" Miss, are you ok?" a concerned voice asked.

Tohru looked up into familiar violet eyes that belonged to the on person she didn't expect to see. Yuki.

(A.N. Sorry for the shor chapter. Please review.)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Yuki looked at Tohru 's tear stained face. His hair had grown out longer and was worn in a pony tail( much shorter then his brother, Ayame 's hair. It barely went past his neck.) His face glowed in the moonlight making Yuki seem more mysterious then Tohru remembered.

Tohru tried to speak and say she was ok, but she was to surprised and sad to say a word. So she just put her hand over her face and cried.

Yuki extended his hand. " Let me give you a hand. It's dangerous to be out at this hour at this hour in an ally of all places." He said.

Tohru took his hand and stood. " Thank you for your concern, sir. I'm alright really..." Tohru said finding her voice, but then she went silent realizing how strange she must appear to be.

" Are you sure? You seemed so sad." He said.

Tohru nodded. " I'm sorry if I disturbed you by my crying. I wasn't hurt or anything... I mean... well.. I guess I probably seem a bit crazy out here like this when it was really nothing at all... I." Tohru started rambling blushing with embarrassment.

" You don't have to explain if you don't want to. Why don't you come inside? It's quite chilly out here." Yuki smiled. " By the way I'm Yuki Sohma." He said.

" Oh. Um..." Tohru wanted to tell him she knew him and missed him, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. " Are you related to Dr. Hatori Sohma?"

" Yes I am. Are you a friend of his or..?" Yuki asked.

" Well actually starting at 8:30 today I'm his assistant. Well sort of.. This is my last year training to be a doctor and I'm supposed to work under supervision of an experienced doctor and he has to grade me on my perform...I'm sorry here I'm rambling and you don't even know me. My name is Tohru Sakura."

" Nice to meet you. Come in." Yuki said opening the door. Tohru stepped in to a nice living room. It was neatly furnished with a couch and two chairs. A table was an ms reach in front of the couch with a lab top plugged into a battery charger. In front of that was a television. A desk was in a corner with another computer on it. Next to that was an opening to the kitchen. " Have a seat." Yuki smiled.

Tohru sat down on the couch and found that she was simply exhausted after that run. It was only 2:30 in the morning.

" So how long will you be working with Hatori, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuki asked sitting beside her.

" 18 weeks. A whole semester." Tohru replied with a smile. I guess I should be happy to at least see them Tohru thought. " You must have a large family. I mean I've met 4 Sohma 's in two days."

" Who else have you met Miss Sakura?" Yuki asked.

" Mr. Momiji Sohma, Dr. Hatori Sohma, Mr. Shigure Sohma, and you." Tohru said.

" I'm afraid large is an understatement. This place used to be all Sohma's before Hatori expanded it 7 years ago. I don't even know all there names." Yuki smiled.

" Sounds like fun. I wish my family was so big." Tohru said.

" Actually it's not so good. I must warn you not all the Sohma's are exactly good people. One in particular. Too many people have become sad over what one of them says. I shouldn't say this and I hope it isn't repeated, but not all people are as they seem. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it is true and I just ask that you refrain from being out so late because I personally would hate to see you cy again." Yuki said. ( A.N. Sorry if that was a bit OCC of Yuki.)

Tohru blushed. " Thanks for the warning." Tohru said.

" I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some?" Yuki asked.

" Yes, please." Tohru said.

Yuki got up and left the room. He put some water in a tea pot and waited patiently waited for the kettle to whistle. After the water was ready he brewed the tea and placed it on a tray. He then returned to the living room to see that Tohru had fallen asleep.

Yuki set the tray on the table and placed a blanket over Tohru. I better call Hatori. Yuki thought leaving the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

( A.N. Sorry about the wait. Computer trouble. Hope you like it.)

Part 5

" Hello"  
Yuki sat down in his study. He liked to sit there at times when he needed to be left alone. " Hatori. This is Yuki. Miss Sakura got lost and is here right now."

" Really? At this hour"  
" I found it strange as well. She was crying in the ally behind my house"  
" Tell me. Does she remind you of anyone"  
" Yes, but it isn't possible. Miss Honda was not the type of person to just show up and lie"  
" Indeed nor was she the type to just get up and leave." Hatori said.  
" Mabe we shouldn't get our hopes up. We've been wrong before"  
" Is Miss Sakura there?" " She's resting"  
" I see. When she wakes up. Show her the way back, won't you"  
" I shall"  
" Good bye." Hatori hung up.  
Yuki put the phone back. Then he sat back in his chair recalling the day she left as he had done several times before,  
Flashback

Yuki came down the stairs. Kyo and Shigure sat at the table as usual he was the last one up.  
Tohru turned around and with a smile she greeted him. " Good morning, Yuki. How are you"  
" Well, Miss Honda I begin college in a week, but I must admit I'm a little nervous"  
" I can't believe that! You've had the nerve to beat me all my damn life and the thing that makes you nervous is school! Now I know for sure I can beat you ya damn rat"  
" Just eat your breakfast, you stupid cat." " That's it." Kyo swung at Yuki and Yuki knocked him through the door.  
Tohru sighed. " I wish you would stop fighting. I'd hate it if either of you got hurt"  
Kyo walked back in and sat down in a huff.  
" Now, now, Kyo. Tohru has worked hard to make this wonderful meal when she should be out celebrating her graduation. I swear youngsters today show no form of gratitude.  
" I pride myself in knowing when my little flower deserves a real man"  
Yuki and Kyo punched him. " Damn Shigure"  
Tohru smiled as Yuki finally sat down for breakfast. She took a seat as well. Suddenly the door opened. " Shigure! They are going to fire me and it's all your fault!" Mei came into the kitchen.  
" I suppose. Mabe your just not cut out for the job. I'm seeing white hairs Mei"  
" White hair!" She yelledglaring at him.  
" Kidding. I was kidding. please don't be mad. I'll help you, but first how about some breakfast,"

" Fine." She said still crying. Tohru set a plate out in front of her,  
" I hope you like it." She said with a smile.  
She ate breakfast with the three. Then Shigure left.  
Tohru stayed sitting at the table. " What's wrong, Miss Honda"  
" Nothing. I was just thinking. Mabe stew would be a good dinner and it takes all day to make. I think I'll go shopping"  
" I'll go just tell me what you need." Yuki smiled.  
" I don't want to.." " No I would like to"  
" I bet your shopping is as bad as your cooking." Kyo mumbled.  
" So why don't you ever offer, you stupid cat"  
Tohru handed Yuki the list. " Mabe you should both go in case I forgot anything"  
" There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with that stupid cat"  
" I would love it if you would. Mabe you could get along. That would be a nice"  
" Fine. I'll go"

End of Flashback

_I myself still can't think of any reason why she left. Since she left. Everything reverted back it seems. I hardly ever see any of my family and Shigure's is almost as much a mess as it was before she came. Worst of all I see Akito as often as I had as a child and that is why I want nothing more then to leave_. Yuki thought as his eyes refused to stay open and sleep took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Tohru opened her eyes to see day light . She jumped up.  
" I'm late. Oh no. I'm late"  
" Good Morning Miss Sakura." Yuki smiled.  
Tohru immediately calmed down. " I'm so sorry for the intrusion." She bowed. " Not to worry. By the way, yesterday. You said you were lost"  
" Yeah. Could you show me the way to Hatori's?" " Of course. I need to go that way anyway"  
Tohru nodded as she slipped on her shoes. Yuki opened the door and they walked outside. " So Mr. Sohm..."  
" Yuki." He corrected quietly.  
" Yuki. Do you think possibly we could be friends?" She asked with a blush. _Oh mom. I hope that things work out this way. I don't want anyone hurt, but I can't help wanting to still be near them. I love them all so much. _Tohru thought to herself.  
" I'd like that Miss Sakura. So have you ever lived around here before"  
" I used to live in the area. I had a lot of friends, but we.. Sort of lost contact." Tohru went quiet.  
" Sorry to hear" He smiled as they arrived at Sohma House. "Well, I'll see you around"  
" Thanks again"  
" Bye"  
Yuki walked away. Tohru knocked on the door. Hatori opened it. " Good Morning, Hatori"  
"Hello." He stepped aside to let Tohru in. He led her to a small office. There was a mess of paper work.  
" Wow. That is a lot of papers"  
" I apologize, but all of these papers need to be sorted and organized in the filing cabinets and the computer. Normally I wouldn't be so untidy, but one of my patients takes up most of the day"  
" I see. Well just leave it to me. I'll have this done by the end of the week.  
"Unlikely, but thank you. If you need me please wait for me in the East hall. It's across from the room with the name Akito Sohma on the door. Please be sure not to make a lot of noise though. Akito has a temper"  
Tohru smiled despite the tight feeling in her stomache. " I see. So is he your patient?" "Indeed. Best heed my advice, Miss Sakura"  
" No problem"  
"Alright I'll show you around and then you can get started"  
+ 6pm +

Tohru had a quarter of the papers in stacks by name. She looked at the clock. Hatori had told her to help herself to anything in the kitchen knowing she hadn't had time to get groceries yet.  
_I think for old times sake I'll cook dinner. It's been awhile since I've had the opportunity to cook for anyone. _She thought to herself.  
She went to the kitchen and began to cook.  
+

Hatori walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Tohru making rice balls. "

" Hello, Hatori. I hope you don't mind. You told me I could make what I wished. I didn't think it'd be right to just make something for myself"  
_ She's too much like Tohru for it to be a coincidence. I wonder why she's doing this. Perhaps in time all will be revealed._


	7. Week 1

Part 7

Week 1

Tohru stretched her limbs. "Finally, I got all those papers done." She smiled to herself. _But Hatori didn't leave a note saying what to do after this. I hope he doesn't mind if.  
_ " Hello. I didn't realize you'd be here." Yuki smiled. " I thought you'd be off by now. Is Hatori around"  
"No." Tohru said. She smiled. " How are you m...Yuki"  
"I'm fine, Miss Sakura, and you"  
" I just finished my work for the week. Um.. What time is it"  
" 5:39"  
" Really. Hm. I guess time really flies by." Tohru said slipping on her shoes. " Well I'm going home.Would you like to come over while you wait for Hatori?" He smiled. " Well.. I mean. It's kind of late and I'm making dinner and after all that .. Well would you like to come over for dinner"  
" I'd love to." _She is just like her. I wonder if perhaps Hatori was right? Then again the Miss Honda I know wouldn't lie and just leave. Perhaps something happened.  
_ " This way." Tohru said with a blush. She started walking away. " What's this? My little brother following a beautiful girl? Is it possible that the prince has finally found a suitable ...princess?" He asked dramatically.  
" Ayame. Is it necessary to say such things. I apologize. This is Ayame Sohma, my cousin. Ayame this is my assistant Tohru Sakura. I told you about her"  
" Oh. Yes that is right! Forgive me. You can call me, Aya." Ayame bowed.  
Tohru bowed hiding the smile that was already across her face. " It's nice to meet you I'm Tohru Sakura"  
"What do you want?" Yuki asked a bit agitated.  
" Do I need a reason to want to visit my baby brother"  
" Aya." Shigure exclaimed. He was walking with Momiji after visiting the arcade upon seeing high school girls.  
" Shigure! Once again the trio is complete. Yes!" He gave Shigure a thumbs up.  
" Come on Miss Sakura we better go"  
" Tohru." Momiji smiled. " Hi"  
Yuki sighed. Unless he just left there would be no way of getting out of this.  
" Hello um.. I was just leaving, but if you like your all welcome to come eat dinner at my house. I have to make it, but"  
" A delicious provided by a girl as beautiful as you. I wouldn't Miss it for the world." Shigure smiled.  
" Sure." Momiji smiled.  
" Dinner with my brother and his princess I'd be honored to be your guest." Ayame said.  
Hatori approached Tohru. " I'm really sorry for.." " It's ok. It looks like it's going to be a eventful dinner. Would you like to come"  
" That would be nice"  
" So it's settled. Come on everyone this way." Tohru smiled leading the way to her house."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow, Tohru. I have just met you and already I'm in love." Ayame said.  
" Don't even start!" Yuki exclaimed.  
" Well, little brother if you ask me when you don't give a girl the complements they deserve they simply won't cook for you. "  
Tohru laughed." I'm sorry. It's just funny to see how different all of you are"  
" Yes. You know Aya and Hatori have been really good friends since high school. All of us were even more handsome then you see us now"  
" Shigure. That isn't true. Your just a lecherous old man"  
" No. Not at all. All of you are very handsome"  
" Miss Sakura. I wouldn't inflate his ego. He may come up with ideas." Yuki said.  
" You know speaking of looks. Tohru is very beautiful herself." Shigure announced. " In my youth surely I would ask a girl like her out"  
Tohru blushed. " I'm n...no all that"  
" Shigure!" Yuki exclaimed.  
" You can't ignore the truth Yuki!" Ayame exclaimed.  
" Don't you two ever stop?" Hatori asked sipping tea long done with his meal.  
" Well Aya and Shigure do have a point. She is." Momiji said.  
" Momiji not you too"  
" Um guys"  
" I simply can't stand such modesty. Tohru Sakura surely you are in need of a kiss.." Aya said cupping her chin.  
Tohru blushed and shook her head. " N..."  
Yuki kicked him. " Stop it right now"  
" Tohru are you ok?" Momiji asked. Tohru's face was still beat red.  
" Yeah"  
" Well, it's been a pleasure I hope to run into you again. Come Shigure. It has been to long. We simply must go to my new store"  
" I shall. Thank you. I hope to do this again sometime." Shigure smiled. They left laughing as they did.  
" Well I guess that's that. Sorry for the commotion. See you Tohru." Momiji smiled.  
" Bye." Tohru said softly as he walked out the door._ I don't remember those two being quite like that. Perhaps age changes people, but at least I got to see them.  
_ " Miss Sakura I am ashamed of my brothers behavior. I hope you don't take offense. His girlfriend Mine moved out of the country and since then he hasn't been able to control his behavior"  
" It's alright. He was probably just stressed is all"  
" You are a good person. I'd really like to make this up to you. Possibly dinner at my place next weekend?" " That's be wonderful though I hope it's no trouble"  
" Not at all, Miss Sakura. I'll see you then"  
" Yeah. Be safe." She said as he walked away. He stopped.  
" Excuse me"  
" Oh. It's a habit from my father. You see, he was a policeman and he was always worried so he told me that a lot and soon I just started to say it." Tohru said feeling bad for ling.  
_Amazing. If that is Miss Honda then she has changed greatly but of what purpose?_ Yuki thought waving as he walked out the door.  
Hatori bowed. " I apologize. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. My two friends at time get out of hand"  
" Well there just a bit different then most. Really I'm fine." Tohru smiled. " Really?" Tohru nodded. " So I'll see you Monday"  
" Indeed"  
Tohru smiled as the last Sohma left for the day


	8. Week 2

Week 2

Monday morning Tohru woke up bright and early. She got ready and immediately headed over to Hatori's.

_Well mom. Yesterday was an interesting day. I even got an invitation to have dinner with Yuki…I hope I can pull this off. More than anything though I hope that by the time I leave that all of us will be friends again._

Hatori sat at his desk going through a file named Sohma. He looked up. "Good morning Miss Sakura."

"Good morning."

"Your early."

"Well you know what they always say, the early bird catches the worm and I… Oh! Now your looking at me like I'm crazy. I can come back in an hour if you…"

"There's really no point in going through all that trouble besides you have a job this morning."

"Oh really.? What do I have to do?"

"One of the Sohma 's is a martial artist and it appears he's injured his leg. Would you mind going to this address? I ask you that if it's broken, call me immediately otherwise I'm sure you can treat it."

"Sohma Kyo. Is that right?"

"Yes. We have a very extensive family."

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can." She soluted and left.

_Now Kyo. Oh mom I don't know if I can do this._

Kyo Sohma lived in a large house near Shigure's, but not to close. _Wow mom. It's so big._

She knocked on the door. A very agrivated Kyo hoped over to the door. He didn't look different at all. He even wore the beads and same look as always. "Who the hell are you."

Tohro bowed. "I'm Doctor Tohru Sakura….Well not officially. Actually I'm working with Dr. Hatori Sohma until I…"

"Just come in.. Will ya?"

She smiled. Kyo was still the same. It was such a relief. She walked in and followed Kyo to the living room.

"So where does it bother you?"

"It's just my ankle. I think I just bruised it, but my wife Kagura panicked as usual."

_Kagura and Kyo married! Oh, mom that's so nice to hear. She always hoped that she would and this shows dreams do come true. I hope more then anything my dream comes true to._

"There you go. It's a sprain. Take some alieve for pain and stay off it for a couple days and you should be just…"

" Kyo whose this?"

It was Kagura. She had a little baby in her arms. "Some doctor working under Hatori."

"Oh. Well hello. I'm Kagura and this boy here, this is Akane Sohma."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Tohru Sakura."She bowed then went up to the baby. "Hello there. She's so cute."

"Thank you."

"Well I told Hatori I'd be back soon so gotta go. It was nice meeting you." She bowed and left.

"That docter. Wasn't she like the Tohru we knew?"

"Yeah I guess if Tohru would just leave I suppose she'd just pop up and lie to our faces to." He said angrily.

Kagura frowned. "Hmmm. Maybe."

_Or maybe or maybe there is much more to this. A lot more._

(A.N. Sorry for not updating in awhile. I hope you liked the chapter. Next Chapter is the Date. I'll write as soon as I can. Bye!)


	9. The Date

The Date

The week flew by after that with mostly just small things to do around the office and before Tohru knew it a second week was almost over.

The phone rang. "Hello."

"Miss Sakura. Are we still up for a date?"

It was Yuki. "Yeah. If it's no trouble."

"Not at all. It's the leasr I can do after how my brother acted."

"Ok. Just tell me where to go."

"Actually I was hoping I could just pick you up."

"Ok. Ah if you don't mind me asking where are we going?"

"It's a secret. Anyway can I pick you up in about an hour?"

"Sure." He hung up.

_Did he say a date!_

Tohru jumped up and started getting ready. She wore a pale pink dress and allowed her hair to fall loosely at her shoulders along with some eye shadow. _A date with Yuki. Oh mom. How can I keep lying to them?_

The door bell rang and she went to the door. "Hello Yuki."

Yuki's face turned red, but Tohru didn't notice. He wore his something that had to have come from Ayame's store because it was the same outfit as Aya's except blue.

"Hello Miss Sakura. Shall we go?" She nodded.

The two of them went in Yuki's car. "So how have you been?"

"Well which reminds me. How are you settling in at Sohma House? You haven't run into any..trouble have you?"

"No. Why would I…" He looked distant. "Ok. Well if it helps I don't wonder off like you suggested."

"Good." He stopped at a resterant that Tohru recognized. "Garden Light."

It was a very nice resteraunt that had hit news in the business community. It was a large garden with nice tables set in it and a very romantic atmosphere and from what tohru understood a great business dinner place as well, highly professional in a portion of it.

"Um.. I couldn't…"

"Well of course you can it's my resteraunt."

"Really so do you cook?"

"No. I've never been good at cooking. I'm just the owner and the gardener."

"Wow!" She exclaimed walking into the resteraunt. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Really."

"Yes. You're a lot like a girl I used to know."

"Funny you should say that. Momiji said the same thing. So this person must have really be important to you huh?"

"Yes. She was."

_I'm so sorry Yuki._

Dinner was already on the table by the time they sat down. "This is wonderful."

"Don't be silly. You haven't even tried it yet." Yuki smiled pleasantly and Tohru blushed. He was still very handsome after all. Her heart didn't race like it had in high school, but she still thought he was a wonderful person.

Through out dinner the two spoke and Tohru was very careful as to what she said.

"Well Miss Sakura, that was very nice. "

"No! I should be saying that to you. You really did a lot and I appreciate it a lot."

"I just appreciate the company. I'll see you again soon since you'll be around?" It sounded like a question.

"Yeah. Bye. Be safe…"

He smiled one last time before leaving. Tohru closed the door and sighed.

_That was so nice mom, but I can't help, but feel that he was kind of sad. _


	10. Chapter 10

Week 3

Tohru stepped into the office feeling a little sad after her date with Yuki. It was going to kill her lying to them like she was.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakura, you must not have gotten the message. A family member of mine is very sick and I'm going to be too busy to really help much and you did all the paper work, so please take the day off." She couldn't help, but notice how completely exhausted he looked.

"I'm sorry to hear one of your family members is sick. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" Hatori shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is not much anyone can do at this point." It was then she realized that he was talking about Akito. Then that feeling returned. She didn't want any of the Sohmas to get hurt because of her and she didn't want to leave them. _Oh, mom. What am I supposed to do? _

"Oh, ok." She took a step back and bowed. "Then I guess I'll find something else to do. Call me if you need me."

"Indeed." She smiled and then left.

It was a beautiful day and there was a lot of people walking around the estate. She decided that maybe it'd be best to leave for the day to maybe clear her mind. "Oh, no. Mother has been doing very well." She stopped at the gate as a familiar person came into view.

"Ah. Tohru. I didn't think you'd be here. Don't you have work or something?" She shook her head.

"No, I got the day off." She stepped forward and tripped on the same rock she always seemed to stumble on. "Oh… I hit it again. I'm such an idiot. You'd think that after two weeks that…"

"I'm so SORRY! I should have warned you were about to trip. Then you wouldn't have fell. I apologize to the world. I'm Sorry!!!" He was running around in circles.

"Is he always like this?"

"I'm afraid so, but oddly enough he's been getting better. There's a trick watch." He poked him in the side and he fell over. "See works every time." He laughed to himself. "Forgive my manners. This is my cousin Ritsu."

"Hello."

"You'll have to forgive my little outburst. I'm trying to stop. But everytime I do it just happens again. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Ritsu sohma." He bowed.

"Tohru Sakura." She bowed out of habit as well.

"Ri and I were just going to see Aya to go to his store. Are you free."

"Yes, Hatori said I wasn't needed today."

"How nice of him. That means we can have you all to ourselves." She blushed at that comment. "Come along now Tohru. Aya is waiting and it wouldn't do for us to make him wait any longer."

"Yes, Ayame is always quite strict when it comes to time." Ritsu said.

"That's right. After all I am a professional. It wouldn't due for me to be late to my own store. It's too bad Mine left or you could have met her."

"She was a very nice assistant." Ritsu said.

"Yes but now you are my assistant and Shigure is my critic."

"Aya, I'm hurt. I thought at the very least you'd call me your friend."

"A critic is so much more then a friend. He tells whats wrong, what's right, but most of all he is always there to see my later work of art. How could you doubt me?"  
"Aya, I'm sorry I should never have doubted you."

"Um I thought we were leaving." Ritsu spoke softly.

"Ah yes that's right and the princess is coming as well."

"I guess." She guessed she didn't have much of a choice, but she didn't mind. _This should be fun._

"Alright then. Off to the store. Shigure you drive."

"But of course!" They linked arms and led the way. Ritsu and Tohru followed.

(A.N. Well how was it? I'm sorry it's been awhile, but my computer died and so I have just a little time in school, but I'll try my best. I hope you like it)


	11. The Fashion Show

The Fashion Show

Tohru stepped into Ayame's shop and was immediately impressed with how big it had gotten. There were outfits lining the walls and fabrics set up in the back. "Wow, so this is your store?"

"Of course. You should expect nothing less for I am truly a genius." Aya announced and Ritsu nodded mutely.

"Aya is definitely one of the more creative Sohma's. It is a shame that Hari couldn't be. He's just no fun." Shigure whined.

"Now then Tohru it is time for a fashion show."

"A what?"

"You couldn't possibly have thought that someone as beautiful as you could just waltz in here without trying something on."

"Oh no… really I'm not…"

"No, you don't have to tell me how wonderful I am. I know you can't wait."

"But.." Tohru felt her face turn red. She hadn't really expected this even though she probably should have considering the last time she went to his store. That was such a long time ago it seemed.

"I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE CLOTHS TO TRY ON. I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THAT AYA WAS A DESIGNER. I'M A FALILURE AS AN APPRENICE LET ALONE A HUMAN BEING. I'M SORRY!"

"Oh, he's an apprentice here?"

"Yes and a very good one. I, myself was quite surprised." Shigure explained as Ritsu ran around in circles screaming about how he was sorry. "Now about those dresses you were going to try on… I can help if you need anything at all."

She felt her face turn red again. He hadn't changed much and this time there was nobody there to stop him, but she knew he was kidding at least she hoped she knew.

"No thank you…that's…" POOF! Ritsu ran into her amongst his ranting and now there was a monkey on the floor. She knew better then to admit to anything so she put on yet another difficult act. Well maybe not so difficult. "Awww! How cute! Where did this monkey come from?"

"I'm…" Shigure covered the monkey's mouth and waved his other hand.

"Oh, this. He's the owner's pet. Now what did I tell you about leaving your cage. You'll have to excuse me." Shigure ran off.

"Now that, that's over. You really must try on my dresses. They are sure to be a dream. "

"Umm.." She was hoping he'd forget about that, but oh well.

"Now, Now. Ri will help with any necessary alternations. Now you simply must get changed." She got shown to a dressing room. She sighed. Guess there was no getting out of it. She changed her cloths. _Oh mom. This really does remind me of that time when me and Yuki came here. I'm so happy to be here again, but still I wish I could tell them._

She stepped out to see Ritsu standing between Shigure and Ayame waiting for her. "Now that is a look of pure beauty, is it not? But wait! It's a tad too long. Ri pin it up." Ritsu nodded and crouched behind her. It really was a beautiful dress. It was long and black with pink cherry blossom petals.

"There perfect. Shigure what do you think?"

"I'm in heaven. I don't think I've ever seen something so… magical."

"Yes I know our princess has become a queen all because of my sheer genius. Now for the picture!" He held up a camera.

"Picture?"

"But of course. I needed a model anyway."

"A model…"

"Don't worry I'll ask Hari what he thinks."

"O…K." He flashed a few pictures and told her to try on the next outfit. There were three in all. She actually sort of enjoyed her time with them even if they did say a few things that made her nervous. It was nice just to be together even for a little while.

"Well, I suppose I should get going. I do have work in the morning. Thank you for such a good time."

"No, thank you. With out you my outfits would have not been done me justice unless I wore them of course. Then again who would have taken the pictures?" Ayame looked deep in thought. "Well ta ta! Shigure do walk her home won't you? After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear, sweet Tohru."

"Absolutely not. Shall we go."

"Wait!" Ritsu ran from the back. He had a dress in hand. "Please take this."

"Oh I couldn't/"

"Please."

"But…" Shigure swiped it up realizing they could be there all day.

"Well we best get going."

"Right. Thanks for everything." She bowed. "Bye." She turned and walked with Shigure.

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course."

"Good because I'm sure Hari would kill me otherwise." She smiled as she headed down the road toward the Sohma estate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hari Gets Sick

Hatori held the phone away from his ear only half listening as Ayame went on and on about his store. "Oh, you should have seen her, Hari. She was elegance and beauty of course dressed perfectly in one of my designs. Even a man like you would appreciate it which reminds me…Did you get the photos?"

"Photos?" He all of a sudden got a feeling Ayame was up to something. He looked through the stack of paper work on his desk which included the mail and sure enough there was something from Ayame.

"Why of Tohru of course!" He stared down at her photos that were now spread across the desk. They were beautiful. He was actually surprised. She truly had grown into…_Great I'm thinking like Shigure…That idiot._ He shut the folder on that unpleasant thought.

"I hope you asked her what she thought of this. I know from experience that you and Shigure can get out of hand."

"Out of hand! Oh Hari to even think that… Surely you don't believe me capable of kidnapping a young princess and forcing my will upon her. No! That goes beyond…"

"Somehow that statement didn't even sound legal."

"Oh Hari of course I got her permission. So what do you think? They are perfect for the catalog aren't they?"

"They aren't terrible."

"Oh, Hari I knew you wouldn't mind…"

"Ayame."

"Ta. Ta." There was a click and the line went dead. He must have been tired to even entertain Ayame's foolish ideas. He was working too hard, but he had little choice. Akito's health was depleting more so then ever before.

"Hatori, I'm done. I took it upon myself to schedule an appointment for Mr. Kyo Sohma for tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Oh! And I brought you something to eat."

"You really didn't have to."

"You've been working so hard." She kneeled beside him and set a tray down. "Are you ok? You don't look so good….Not to say that you aren't attractive… I just meant that…that didn't sound right either..."

"Relax." She took a deep breath and looked down embarrassed by how she sounded. "Now if you would, what is it you wanted to say?"

"What I meant to say was that you've been wearing yourself out lately. I want to help you. I realize that there are things you have to do on your own, but if there is anything I can do I'd be glad to help." He smiled to himself. She really was something else. She had changed since last he saw her, but somehow her awkwardness and caring nature still remained even after all these years.

"I should be alright." He cleared his throat. "By the way Ayame called and asked my opinion on these." He set the folder in front of her. "I hope he didn't do anything too foolish." She shook her head.

"I had a lot of fun. Granted I can't say I'd want to repeat it anytime soon, but I just loved spending time with everyone. I mean everyone needs a break sometime…which reminds me…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever it is can wait for tomorrow." He was really tired all of a sudden.

"Um…Hatori…"

"Hmm…um…" She touched his forehead and shook her head.

"You've got a fever."

"It's nothing. I'll take care…"

"I'll go make some tea and take care of these dishes for you it's the least I can do after all you've done." She left the room leaving him no time to argue. He truly was tired. It figured that he would get a fever. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

Tohru rounded the corner and came in with tea and medicine. She sat down and set yet another tray down. "Here."

"You really don't have to worry about me. You still have work tomorrow."

"I know and so do you so you've got to get better." He took the medicine and drank the tea.

"Thank you, Tohru… now if you would excuse me."

"Goodnight, Hatori." He nodded to himself and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hatori?" Tohru stepped into the bedroom to see how the doctor was doing. He was still sleeping which was unusual. Hatori was usually up before her. _Oh… he looks so peaceful. What should I do? Should I wake him? Oh…mom._ Tohru pondered this for a moment and then decided that Hatori wouldn't want to be late for anything. That and she wanted to make sure that he was ok.

"Hatori." She repeated. Nothing. "Hatori." Nothing again. She sighed feeling embarrassed for even being there, but she had to do something. She touched his shoulder. "Hatori." Finally he stirred. _What a relief._

"Tohru?" He seemed confused.

"I wanted to check on you so I came…"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o' clock." His eyes widened and he got to bed.

"I have to…" She felt her face turn red as her eyes shot to the floor. He was dressed in simply shorts and she knew that it shouldn't have been a big deal, but she just hadn't expected it. Hatori slipped on his white jacket and went toward the door.

"Umm… Hatori. Maybe you should get dressed first." She looked up a moment to see that the usually calm doctor was embarrassed himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette as if realizing that he was too much in a rush. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. You can go and attend to your usual duties."

"No that's okay. I'd like to stay a little more and um… make sure you're ok. You might still have a fever." He looked a bit frustrated as she touched his forehead. He still had a fever. "This isn't good. You've really been overdoing it lately."

"I've too much…"

"Do you have someone else to take care of the patient you've been caring for? I realize you have a lot to do, but as a future doctor and your friend I think…" She fell silent as he shook his head and smiled putting out the cigarette.

"Tell me, why is it you care so much for those you hardly even know?"

"I like you." She realized what that must have sounded like and blushed feeling awkward. "What I mean is that I like all the Sohma's that I met. You are all so unique and I just want to be friends."

"I see. Perhaps… I can take a day off." She smiled feeling better that he was going to allow himself rest.

"I'll go get you some tea and make breakfast."  
"Don't you have an appointment?"  
"No, Mr. Kyo Sohma called and cancelled. I guess his wife panicked again and it was just a minor cut."

"I see." She bowed and excused herself so she could go make some tea.

_It would seem that things are going to change again. _

_I called another Sohma doctor. I know Akito won't be pleased but I can't take care of anyone like this._

"Here you are Hatori." She set a tray on the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Making people better is my specialty. At least I hope it is. I'm trying my best."

"You're doing well."

"Ok, good." She sat there patiently as he ate and then took care of his dishes. _I'm beginning to see why Shigure and Ayame call her a princess although I'd never be foolish enough to say so._

She peaked in to see that Hatori was sleeping. She was glad he was getting some rest. He needed it.

Tohru made herself busy by cleaning up the mess he had in his office. She knew he liked things more organized. "Hari, it's terrible… ah Tohru what are you doing here?" It was Shigure.

"I'm taking care of Hatori. He's got a fever and is resting. Did you need something?"

"Hari's sick?" Momiji peaked in behind Shigure. "That's terrible! How can I help."

"Momiji how did you…"

"What's going on?" It was Yuki. _Wow. I wonder if Hatori deals with these kinds of visits every day._

"Umm…I think we should talk outside." The three Sohma's followed her outside. "You see Hatori's been working really hard and I think that's why he's sick. He hasn't been getting any sleep either."

"How can I help?"

"Huh?"

"Hari's always so nice to me. I just thought that maybe I could help out." Momiji said.

"Ahhh yes I wonder how Hari would react if all the Sohma's got together to show a little…I don't know appreciation for the Sohma doctor."

"I don't think Hatori will want to be bothered."

"Oh Tohru I'm hurt. How could you say such a thing? I would never bother Hari…"

"I'm sorry."

"So then about the get together…" Momiji cheered and a sweat drop appeared over Tohru's head. _Somehow I get the feeling that Hatori's in for a lot more then sleep._

(A.N. Well what do you think? Let Me know)


	14. Chapter 14

The Party (AKA: a sohma disaster)

(A.N. To those who've heard this before, I'm sorry. I really do have a lot of computer issues and now I'm starting college. Yikes. I'll try to update once a week. Maybe then I'll finish. Truth be told I love this story too)

Tohru flinched as yet another thing went wrong. Yuki had been put in charge of cooking because he was a restaurant owner which ended in charcoal and flames. Momiji had done the cleaning and Shigure, not heeding the advice of a wet floor went sliding causing a book shelf to fall over.

"Um.. Maybe I should cook." Tohru suggested trying not to offend them. They really were trying so hard.

"Miss Sakura you already had to correct one mess. I really think..."

"Have no fear, Aya is here. My poor, dear brother what happened to the stove? I know I simply must fix this." Tohru held up her hands to protest but Ayame already had his mind set. It was then she saw Ritsu standing there.

"Hello, Ritsu. Nice to see you."

"I heard Hari was sick and wanted to help. He's always so nice to us."

"Oh no not you." Kyo came in behind them.

"I'm SORRY! I should've known you were coming in behind me. I should have been out of the way. I'm sorry world. I shouldn't have the right to live."

"Sorry we're late. Hello everybody." Kagura waved.

"That makes everyone." A sweat drop appeared over her head as Yuki had his brother pinned for making even more of a mess and breaking dishes.

"This is a disaster." Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo, that's not very nice." Kagura told him.

"It's true."

"I guess so. Why don't you just sit down?"

"Fine." Kyo took a seat and Yuki crossed tripped over his leg.

"Stupid cat, if you came here you should be helping."

"I'm not the one who burnt the stove, ya damn rat." Tohru looked at everyone and started to laugh. It was exactly like old times. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Um Tohru?" Momiji looked at her in question as did everybody.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just you all are trying so hard and everything is well..." She laughed harder and everyone looked around. The place was a disaster. It was a wonder Hatori hadn't woken up to all the noise.

"I guess we do know how to make a mess don't we?" Shigure said.

"We, what the hell are you talking? I just got here." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Ritsu mumbled actually calmed down.

"This is terrible. Our poor sweet princess is bound to have an ear full." Ayame said.

"Your one to talk." Yuki mumbled and Momiji laughed.

"Aya's in trouble again."

"Tohru is there anything I can do?" Kagura asked in her usual soft tone. Akane Sohma wasn't with her and Tohru wondered if maybe that was what took them so long.

"No, don't worry about it. Cleaning up messes is my specialty... well at least it used to be I haven't had to do it in awhile. Now I'm rambling again." She stopped talking a second and smiled. "Just leave it to me."

She grabbed a towel and the Sohmas watched in wonder as she moved Tohru anime style fast. "She really hasn't changed at all has she?" Shigure whispered and they all looked at him apparently not expecting the silly dog to have the same suspicion they did. (Tohru was too busy cleaning to hear this)

"I really don't care if it's her or not. She left without a word." Kyo said.

"Stupid cat has it not occurred to you that something must've happened?" Yuki asked.

"One has to wonder what ever happened to our princess to make her flee without so much of a slipper." Ayame said in his usual voice. Everyone went silent and a similar thought reached their minds.

Akito....

"Well, that's that. Is something wrong? You all look so serious." Tohru had somehow managed to clean and start dinner.

"It's nothing, Miss Sakura. We really are sorry for all the trouble." Yuki said apologetically.

"No trouble at all. It's the thought that counts.. Medicine! I almost forgot. Please excuse me." She bowed and scurried off.

Momiji smiled. "Yep same as always."

Hatori had woken up to all the noise and was just about to move to see what was going on when Tohru peered in.

"It's time for your medicine. Oh, you're awake."

"I had the strangest feeling my house was getting destroyed." A sweat drop appeared over Tohru's head.

"Oh, really....Well, good thing everything is fine. You do have some guests over that would really like to see you." She gave him his medicine and he debated on just going back to sleep, having a feeling on who those guests could be.

"Well, I guess I should get up then."

"I hope it's no trouble. I know you are probably really tired and..."

"It's no trouble. I can tell you've been really concerned. Thank you Tohru."

"No problem." Hatori stood and she blushed as he ever so casually pulled pants on over his shorts. "I should probably..."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'm still pretty tired." Hatori told her and she looked at him as he pulled on a shirt.

"You aren't bothering me at all. I actually really like it here and you've been really nice to me."

"Indeed." He actually smiled. "Shall we?" She nodded and they went to the kitchen. He blinked. "You're all here."

"Of course Hari. What's the point of having family if they don't come and see you when you're sick?" Shigure smiled.

"I think I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, Hari. Don't be like that especially after all the trouble our princess has gone through cleaning up our...."

"Ayame!" everyone yelled and he shrugged.

"Have a seat. Dinner is almost ready." Tohru told him and he sat down where he was greeted y his family.

_Funny, I doubt this would have ever happened if she hadn't returned. But I wonder what would happen if she disappeared once more?_ Hatori wondered as Tohru served dinner to everyone.

"I hope you like it."

_Oh, well. I suppose I should worry about things as they come._

"So what did happen while I was out?" Everyone just looked at each other and he decided it was probably best he didn't know.

(Well what do you think? Not bad for a comeback. ^_^ Please R/R


	15. Chapter 15

Week 4

_Wow mom, it's been a whole month now and I've learned so much even if it is mostly paperwork. I'm so grateful for this time I've had with the Sohmas. I hope everything goes well._ Tohru thought to herself as she pulled her mother's picture from her suitcase. She didn't want the others to see i. Then she'd really have a lot to explain.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?" She tensed in surprise as Hatori stepped into her apartment. "You shouldn't leave your door open. Someone could just walk right in."

"Right."

"What have you got there?"

"Oh, this is nothing at all." She stuffed the picture back in the suitcase. "What are you doing here... Not that you aren't welcome. I just...hmmm...." Hatori actually smiled.

"I have some papers for you."

"Oh, did I forget to file something?" She thought about it. She could have sworn she put everything in alphabetical order. _Then again Shigure did hit the filing cabinet the other day but I could swear nothing fell out...._

"No, you've done a wonderful job. I just found a couple things from when I was in school that I thought may help guide you in the future." He handed them to her and she looked at them. The first was words of encouragement about the medical community. The second was a list of resources on rare diesease. It was a strange gift but coming from Hitori it meant the world to her. He wasn't one to typically give gifts. Not that he was selfish.

"Thank you. I'll put them some place safe." She opened her suitcase and placed them with the picture of her mother.

"You've been working very hard. I just wish that there was more I could help you with but as you know I've been very busy."

"You've been a wonderful teacher Hatori. I just hope I could be half the doctor you are." She felt her face turn red realizing how strange that must've sounded.

"I'm certain you will be once you finish school of course." She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have the day off Hatori?"

"I still have to check on my patient in the afternoon but other then that yes. Did you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering... well if it's not any trouble we could spend the day together. I'd like to get to know you better if you don't mind."

"I'm not certain I understand why. I'm afraid there isn't much to know."

"Nonesense, someone once told me that everyone is special in their own way and that everyone on earth has a spark. It's just sometimes it takes some time to see it. So you see, I'd like to see your spark." Hatori looked at her a minute and she paniced. "Now you're looking at me like I'm crazy. I just..."

"You don't need to explain yourself. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That would be great." She smiled slipping on her shoes. She locked the door behind her and off they went.

(A.N. Next Chapter is a Date with the Doctor. Please R/R)


	16. A Date With the Doctor

Chapter 16

A.N. This is Hatori's perspective.)

Hatori walked with Tohru around town. He wasn't sure how to feel about going out with someone ten years younger then him especially when he thought of what his perverted cousin might say. Tohru however didn't have any trouble at all.

"Ooo, look over here." She took his hand and pulled him over to a stand that was selling little things. "Aren't these so cute?"

She hadn't let go of him and though a little uncharacteristic of the doctor he felt himself blush slightly. He doubted she even realized it as she pointed to small zodiac dolls. He wasn't sure how someone could possibly be so different and so similar after so much time but Tohru certainly was. She was the same enough to know right away her true identity but different enough that one might be inclined to question it.

"I suppose, if you like that sort of thing."

Tohru's face turned crimson. "I'm sorry. I suppose they probably do seem pretty silly to you."

"Which one is your favorite, if I may."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly pick one. I love all the zodiac... dolls." She quickly righted what she had said and he felt himself smile. _I knew she'd say something of those lines._

"Well young lady, then you'd like this." The vendor pulled out a clock but instead of numbers there were zodiac signs and in the center was a cat to go along with the popular folktale. He also had a watch.

"Awww, this is wonderful." She marveled, a large, genuine smile across her face.

"I believe I shall take the watch." He said and the vendor smiled as he made the purchase. "Here Tohru."

"Oh no, you really didn't have to!" She exclaimed as he put the item on her wrist.

"It wasn't that expensive and you have done so much surely you deserve something in return."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me." If he were to guess she looked as though she may cry. He hoped not. It had been a long time since a woman cried with him present and from what he remembered he didn't like it all that much and at times acted a little foolishly to try to stop the tears.

She cried anyway. Tears came down her face. "Tohru?"

"I shall treasure this always... Oh no now I'm crying. You must think I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

He would probably hug her had there not been consequences of such an action. He settled for getting a handkerchief that he carried around for whatever reason. He supposed it'd be of some use to him now. He wiped her eyes.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm certain there is a perfectly logical reason to cry at such a thing."

"What's this? Has the big bad Hari made a beautiful flower cry? To make a woman cry, to trample on their hearts. Such actions is...."

"Inexcusable. I shall have to correct this with a kiss." Ayame grabbed her face and Hatori instinctively pulled the poor blushing Tohru away from the troublesome snake.

"Are you okay with these men, miss?" The vendor asked being one of the only reasonable people present. Hatori imagined the entire scene looked pretty suspicious.

"They're harmless really. They're just trying to make me feel better." At least she had stopped crying.

"That's right. Our little princess can't cry. It would be a sin to humanity." Ayame announced.

"Don't you two ever stop? We were trying to enjoy ourselves."

"Oh Hari, you naughty naughty man, taking advantage of a rose now in bloom." Shigure stated almost poetically if it wasn't a completely ridiculous statement.

"It's not like that. I invited him and he's been really nice to me really."

"In that case we should allow romance to bloom, right Shigure?"

"Aya."

It was Hatori's turn to grab Tohru's hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Um... okay." Tohru followed him to a bookstore where his two friends did not follow.

"I apologize if they made you uncomfortable. They have a tendency to get a little carried away." She looked thoughtful and smiled.

"I guess that just makes them who they are." Accepting as always. "You know, I really am having fun. I hope you are too. I really wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way especially with everything you've done for me."

"You are a great deal much more understanding then most. I thank you." He said feeling a little awkward. "But I'm afraid it's time we get back. I have to eat lunch and then check up on Akito." He saw her expression change and she looked almost sad.

"This Akito person, he's really sick isn't he?"

"He gets that way from time to time. This time around it seems it may not give."

"I'm sorry to hear that." They stepped out of the bookstore and she looked at her watch. "Thank you so much for today. In return I'll make you lunch."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to." She smiled brightly as a soft breeze caused her hair to move in the wind. She was quite a sight and Hatori found himself unable to look away. "Is something on my face?" She asked innocently.

"Not at all." He looked away and she held out her hand to him.

"Let's go back together okay?" It was in a sense childish but in truth when he took her hand he felt an old wound begin to heal. After what happened with Kana he hadn't expected to feel the way he did then especially not with a girl he had known as a high school student. Yet he couldn't help but feel something was changing. He just wasn't sure he was ready for it.


	17. Realizations

Chapter 17

(A.N. Thank you to all my readers. I hope that you are all enjoying the story and that you continue to review. I start college Tuesday and will probably update less frequent but no worries I'll find time. Enjoy.)

Week 6

Two weeks kind of flew by and Tohru had actually 'met' two more Sohmas. She had to treat Hatsuharu who had gotten a cold when he got lost for two days in the rain and Kisa had been there. She was so beautiful Tohru almost hadn't recognized her.

Her hair had grown considerably and she had matured so much but she was still soft spoken and sweet. It made Tohru really happy to see she hadn't been hurt. She shivered as she recalled Akito's threat.

"Tohru you've done enough for one day. Why not go home?" Hatori asked looking in on her. She had dazed off yet again it seemed. She had been doing that ever since she had gone out with Hatori. He had been acting different around her and she was afraid he was mad at her for some reason.

"Hatori...." She had meant to stop him from leaving but ended up tripping on the chair leg and falling on him instead. After a bit of smoke there was the little sea horse. "I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot." She scooped him up and ran to the bathroom where she quickly filled the bathtub. She remembered how when it had first happened she had panicked. Maybe she should have acted a little more surprised.

After a few minutes there was smoke and she quickly got his cloths and a towel. "You took that well."

"Well I am a doctor, I'm supposed to handle emergency situations but um... usually people don't turn into animals. That was new." She smiled trying to seem both surprised and happy that he was alright. It was getting harder and harder to hide who she was.

"I'd ask that you don't tell anyone what you saw."

"Right, I think I can manage." Hatori was dressed except his buttons weren't strait and his hair was soaked. He seemed really uncomfortable. "Here let me help you. It's the least I can do after turning you into an animal. How did that happen?" He reluctantly sat down on the floor and she blushed as she fixed his shirt.

"A curse but you already know that don't you?" She looked at him a moment and felt a pang of guilt.

"Uh uh, um... I was wondering... are you mad at me?"

"What do you mean?" She started drying his hair with a towel which in all truth felt a little awkward and made her heart pound really fast for some reason.

"Well, after you got me that gift you seemed to avoid me and I thought maybe I did something wrong. I mean we used to talk and it just seems like..." He put his hand over hers and she fell silent.

"I've had a lot on my mind is all. I'm not mad."

"Well that's good." He didn't move his hand and she felt her face turn redder. "Um... Hatori."

"I'm apologize for my strange behavior." He stood. "It would seem that I've been around Shigure too much."

"What do you mean?" She stood and nearly slipped on the floor. Hatori caught her arms. "Thank you. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"You're alright." She smiled up at him and saw a soft expression on his usual even face. "You should probably go home. It's getting late and you probably haven't eaten yet."

"Right." But for some reason she couldn't move. There was just something about the way he looked at her and the way her heart was pounding. _Oh, mom what's wrong with me?_ She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Hatori's cheek. "Thank you for being so nice to me. Goodnight."

She turned around and headed home uncertain as to what was coming over her.

Hatori however stayed where he was in shocked silence. He was falling in love again and she had just kissed his cheek. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He was ten years older then her and obviously a great deal more was going on then what was on the surface. Despite this his heart had skipped a beat when her lips brushed his cheek and he knew he was done for.


	18. Fears

Chapter 18: Fears

Week 8

_Things have been going really fast these past couple weeks. I know it seems crazy but ever since that day I turned him into a sea horse we seemed to have gotten closer. Oh mom, is this what love feels like? I wish I could tell him how I feel but that wouldn't be...._

"Hey, are you just going to sit there like a space cadet or are you going to give us a hand?" Kyo asked in his usual mood from the door way. Tohru had been wiping off the table when apparently she had spaced out again.

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"Why the hell else would we be here? Where's that damn Hatori?" She sighed, sometimes Kyo really did lose his temper but she supposed she understood. Something was obviously wrong. She just hoped it wasn't too serious.

"Kyo, it's not nice to talk to Tohru like that."

"Hatori's out with a patient but I can help you, if it's not too serious. I mean I am only a doctor in training but..."

"Akane is running a temperature. We tried some medicine and it just won't go down." Kagura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Can you help her?"

Kagura handed her the child and for a second Tohru was taken back. Akane was so small and obviously had a fever yet still she reached out and grabbed her her hair. _She's sooo cute but now isn't the time for that. I really need to get this fever down._

Tohru checked her vitals and listened to her heart and her breathing. "She's got a cold. She's so young and she probably hasn't been sick so her body isn't used to it." She got a very small needle and gave the baby a shot that made her cry but oddly enough the child didn't fight her too much.

"How did you know she didn't get sick before?" Kyo looked curious and she found herself smiling sadly.

"Your health records are good and you've always taken really good care of yourselves right? Well it's safe to say that good health passed down to Akane." She disposed of the needle and gave Akane back to Kagura. "She'll be fine after a couple days. I'm sure of it."

"Oh thank you. I'm certain you'll be an excellent doctor." Kagura smiled. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Kagura!" Kyo snapped and she sighed. Tohru felt tears in her eyes but she managed a smile.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't possibly tell them. What if Akito found out? What if Akito already knew she was there? She didn't want anyone to get hurt especially because of her. On the other hand she loved them so much and never wanted to leave them again. _Oh mom, what am I supposed to do?_

"I'm sure you had your reasons just as you do know but you know... the Tohru I knew once told me that you should tell people how you feel and what's on your mind. No matter what it is. I miss that Tohru but you know the one I see now isn't too bad either." Kagura smiled and Tohru took her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I really can't tell you what you want to know." They knew who she was but she hoped that it would be kept a secret especially from Akito and she figured the less they talked about it the better the outcome but what if she had it wrong?

"It's okay. Sensai says that all things are revealed in time." Kagura smiled.

"Sensai?" She still could play along.

"See you later. Come on Kyo. We need to get this baby in bed and I have to make dinner." At least Kagura's cheerful self was back. She dragged Kyo out the door and when Tohru was sure they were gone she let the tears fall.

_Oh mom, I finally have my family back and more. I'm so afraid of losing them. What am I supposed to do? I feel so... so lost?_ She rested her face in her hands and heard a soft ticking noise. She looked at the watch Hatori had gotten her and actually felt a sad smile.

No matter what happened she would always have the zodiac close even if it was just a watch. "I'm back." Hatori said. "Though I'm not sure why I'm announcing it."

"Welcome back." She looked up at him and his brows knitted together.

"You look as though you've been crying. Is something wrong?"

"Nope not at all." She shot up. "Well I guess there is... Akane got sick and they came and you weren't here so I gave her a cold shot and..."

"I'm certain you did the right thing. You'll make an excellent doctor." She felt her face turn red.

"Do you think so?" He nodded hanging his coat on the hook. He smiled at her and her heart did a little dance. Then his stomach growled.

"Hmm, it would appear I neglected eating today." Tohru laughed softly coming to her senses.

"I'll make you some dinner right away." He didn't argue and she headed into the kitchen. _Oh mom, I'm still a little afraid but with everything that has happened I'm grateful, so grateful for this chance, if only for a little while to be with them again. For the first time in 9 years, I feel at home._


End file.
